


Pat and Pran Drabbles

by sunshinenanon (silverpixies)



Category: Bad Buddy The Series, แค่เพื่อนครับเพื่อน | Bad Buddy Series (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpixies/pseuds/sunshinenanon
Summary: A bunch of drabbles I wrote in Twitter.
Relationships: Ohm Pawat Chittsawangdee/Nanon Korapat Kirdpan, pat/pran
Kudos: 5





	1. "It looks good on you."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these as a writing challenge in Twitter! I still have a lot of pending prompts so I might add more in the future. Enjoy reading!

Seeing Pran right now is a sight to behold for Pat, he looked more exquisitely beautiful than normal. Of course, he wasn’t gonna deny the fact that on normal days, Pran was still beautiful. Pat’s eyes were twinkling as he watched Pran play with the hems of his shirt, tapping his pen on the desk that they share in the innermost area of the library. There was just the right amount of sunlight hitting Pran, making his skin glow in a way that takes Pat’s breath away. 

“Pran.”

“Hmm?” Pran didn’t even look up. He was busy taking down notes on a lecture that they haven’t even tackled yet.

“Prannnnn~”

“What…” The moment Pran whipped his head to look at Pat, the latter stole a quick kiss, leaving Pran speechless and frozen.

Slowly, Pran’s cheeks turned a tinge of red out of embarrassment. He began hitting Pat’s chest lightly, offended that he just got a kiss stolen from him.

“You know what, I really like seeing you blush. It looks good on you.”


	2. “I made this for you.”

Valentines’ Day was fast approaching and Pran still doesn’t have a gift for Pat. It hasn’t been too long since they started dating, but he wanted to make every occasion special, just so they can look back at it in the long run.

Being an architecture student, Pran was used to coming up with unique ideas but somehow, he can’t think of anything amazing enough for his ‘special friend’. He also gathered ideas from his friends, which unfortunately was of no help.

He was slumped on the computer desk in the internet cafe he is in at the moment, seeking consultation on a page on the internet that was entitled ‘Best Valentines Gift to Give to Your Boyfriend’. Scrolling through the page, he ended up seeing a gift that Pat would surely like.

“Pat, I made this for you.”

It was an envelope filled with ‘self-made vouchers’ including: 1 Free Kiss, 1 Free Hug, and all the likes. Pat’s face was filled with glee, Pran wasn’t used to intimate physical contact which was why giving him a gift like this was a big deal.

“Happy Valentines Day. I don’t hate you.”

“Just say love, dummy.”

Pran took an exasperated sigh before finally smiling, “Fine. I love you.”


	3. “There is enough room for both of us.”

It’s been a few days since Pat started sneaking into Pran’s room. The reason why? Pran had already forgotten, he just kinda got used to it enough not to question it anymore.

On normal days, Pat helps him on his school projects, although it always ends up with them bickering until they’re engaged in an unplanned tickle or pillow fight. 

Pran usually didn’t allow Pat on the bed, since he wasn’t exactly considered as the tidiest person in the world. Today however, Pat kept on looking over the bed where Pran was currently lying down, with a book on hand.

It was the weekend, Pran doesn’t have to deal with schoolworks so they’re just hanging out like normal friends. Were they friends tho? Pran wasn’t exactly sure, he admits that sometimes their casual teasing led to flirting. Pat knows how to make Pran go into a state of panic whenever he does flirt with him, it makes Pran go insane but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

“Why are you staring at me?” Pran questioned, placing his book down on his lap.

Pat was shocked to get caught, he didn’t even notice that he was staring that long at Pran, “It’s nothing. I’m just sleepy. I’ll take your couch.”

It took awhile but before Pat even positioned himself on the couch, Pran held him by the ends of his shirt, tugging it as lightly as he can, “I-I mean… you can lie down here too.”

Pat can’t help fight the smile forming on his face, “Will we fit?”

“There is enough room for both of us.”


	4. “That’s okay, I bought two.”

Today’s weather was hotter than usual. Pat thought the weather in Thailand wouldn’t get hotter than it is, but boy was he wrong. He tried all sorts of things to relieve the heat he was feeling, including wearing thinner clothing but it barely helped.

He was currently lounging in their driveway, with a small piece of cardboard on his right hand, fanning the heat away.

Pran, on the other hand, just came from the far side of the street, carrying a plastic bag on one hand and an umbrella on the other.

At the sight of Pran, Pat was quick enough to lighten up, he waved a hand at the other, “Hey Pran!”

Pran’s eyes widened at Pat’s voice, as far as he can remember they weren’t exactly supposed to act friendly with each other, they ‘fake’ hated each other, right?

Pran signalled a secret sign between them, which was to meet up in Pran's room.

Secretly meeting in Pran’s room became one of their habits, especially now that the weather’s hot. Pran’s room was cooler than Pat’s anyways. Pran brought out a popsicle for the two of them, as per Pat’s request.

“Don’t try screaming my name in public again. You know how my Dad is.”

“I already said I’m sorry. Don’t get grumpy on me now.” Pat did his best puppy eyes expression to which Pran reacted to with a pillow thrown on the former’s face.

Pat dropped his popsicle due to the impact of the pillow, messing up his shorts, “Ouch! You didn’t have to hit me. Look at what you did to my popsicle, Pran!!” 

“Shut up. It was your fault anyway, you think you’re cute?”

“I know I’m cute. You’re forgetting about my popsicle, look at what you did.” Pat pouted, it was a weird sight to see for Pran. Pat barely acted cute, hell he only ever did it in front of Pran which he didn’t understand why. 

Pran brought out the last popsicle left in his bag, “That’s okay, I bought two popsicles for you. I know how much of a clumsy baby you can be.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault this time. Who was the one who threw a pillow at me? And a clumsy baby? How dare you.”

“Just shut up and eat this before I change my mind.”


	5. “Stay there, I’m coming to get you.”

Pran wasn’t the type to get lost. 

He made sure that he studies the location where he’ll be going prior to leaving for the said destination. It was as if life was mocking him, he misplaced the map he brought in case he gets lost, plus his phone battery is almost dead. 

As if on cue, his phone rang with Pat’s caller ID shown on its screen. He was contemplating on answering it since he really wanted to save the battery he has in case of emergencies, as if what’s happening right now isn’t considered as one.

The sun was almost setting, meaning he’s been running around in circles for hours. He could’ve asked someone for directions but he generally wasn’t good at following it so he chose not to.

Pran’s phone rang once again making him startled, “Oi Pat, what is it?”

“Why are you the one asking me that question? You haven’t contacted me for hours. I was worried—I meant, I was wondering where you are now. It’s almost nighttime.”

Pran scoffed at Pat’s comments, not even trying to fight the smile forming on his lips, “Just say you miss me.”

“Shut up. Where are you?”

“I don’t know, to be honest. My phone’s battery is almost dead, I don’t think I can use Google Maps at this rate.”

“Describe to me your location via text, and stay there! I’m coming to get you.”

Pat dropped the call fast enough before Pran can even make another comment, “O-Oi Pat!!”


	6. “Don’t cry.”

Pran hated separations, I mean who in the world would like to get separated from the one they love, right?

Yet here he was, standing in front of Pat, his eyes averting the gaze of the latter. Pran was trying his best to hold the tears forming in his eyes, he even told himself earlier that he wasn’t going to cry, yet the thought of what’s going to happen next seemed to increase the pressure he was trying to suppress.

“Hey Pran…”

“I-I’m fine, I told you I didn’t want to meet you.”

Pat hesitated to move closer to Pran, but the sight of his lover being vulnerable urged him to secure him closely in his arms. So he did just that.

“Don’t cry, baby.”

“Shut up. I’m not crying.” Pran says as the tears he was trying to suppress started to run down on his cheeks.

“It’s just 3 months, baby. I’ll always call you. I just have to settle some things in my hometown, alright?” Pat smiled so soft that it melted Pran’s heart.

In between sniffles, Pran started to nod lightly and held Pat tighter than before, “You better call me every single day.”


	7. Pat's Favorite Feature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based of Pran's actor, Nanon since he has dimples. I just had to write it so....

Pat loved Pran for a lot of things. He loved the look on Pran's face when he’s focusing on a project, the way he does a short victory dance whenever Pat loses in video games (on purpose), and more. But most of all, he loved his smile. Of course, it was natural that Pat loved his smile, but there was something unique to it that causes his heart to burst in happiness whenever he gets the chance to see it.

It’s the way the corner of Pran’s eyes crinkled whenever Pat throws a joke or a flirty remark at him, the way his lips curved into a shy smile, and the way his cheeks dimpled exposing Pat’s favorite feature of Pran’s. 

“Hey Pran, c’mere.”

Pran gave him a puzzled look. It was safe to say that whenever Pat demanded Pran to get close it was always something that’ll get on his nerves.

“What do you want? Did you do something wrong?”

“What? No! Just come here. I have to tell you something.”

Pran was still wary of Pat's actions but he did just what he was told. Pat took this as an opportunity to attack Pran with sniff kisses, causing the latter to let out giggles so adorable that Pat felt the butterflies in his stomach go wild.

“Stop it, Pat, it tickles.” 

“Hmm, Pran… did you know that I love your dimples the most?” Pat said in between kisses.

“Yeah? Why?” Pran was still smiling from ear to ear, deepening the fold present on his cheek. His arms were now wrapped around Pat’s neck, their faces so close they can feel each other’s shaky breaths.

“Do I really need a reason?” Pat’s eyes twinkled as he admired his boyfriend in front of him. Pat memorized every detail on Pran’s facial features, noticing the little flaws that just adds up to Pran’s beauty.

“Then how do you know?”

Pat took a brief pause, searching for words that’ll best describe the feeling he has right now.

“Hmm… because it’s you Pran. The only thing I’m certain at is that I love all of you.”


	8. “You can do it.”

Pran was known to excel in a lot of things. He was a smart, musically-inclined, kind, over-all perfect kind of guy. He usually doesn’t show any signs of weakness towards anything, whatever was thrown towards his way, he would be able to get through it. 

“Pran, you look nervous. You alright?”

“You’re worried about me?” Pran still managed to smirk at the other guy, who expressed more concern on his face. Pat didn’t like it whenever Pran dodged his concerns, it was a recurring habit of his, which annoyed Pat to the core.

“C’mon, Pran. Tell me what’s on your mind.” Pat’s tone turned softer as he inched closer towards Pran, slowly securing the other guy in his arms. 

Pran being accustomed to Pat’s affection started to melt into his embrace, “I don’t want to. Knowing you, you’d just laugh at me.”

“Why would I laugh at something that worries you. I’m not that horrible.”

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Yeah, I promise. Go on, you can do it. Tell me what’s going on in your pretty little mind.” Pat says as he kisses Pran’s forehead, which causes the latter to hum happily.

“I just feel anxious on days where I’m not doing anything. The constant pressure of doing well in academics, maintaining a good relationship with my friends, and other people just gets to me…”

Pat processed Pran’s words, thinking of the right words to say, “I understand how you feel, Pran. There will always be days where you feel that way but I hope you don’t take it too hard on yourself. You can always talk to me y’know, we can talk about the silliest things or anything that goes on in your mind. I have your back, and you got mine, that’s what it has always been, right?”

Pran was trying so hard to fight the tears pooling into his eyes but failed when Pat leaned closer for a kiss on his cheeks, “Didn’t know you were a sap.”

“Shut up I was trying to comfort you here, you even started crying.” Pat said as he wiped the tears on Pran’s face.

“I know, thank you, and it’s your fault I cried. You were being too sweet, it’s unlike you.”

Pat laughed at Pran’s remarks and pulled him into a tighter embrace, “I love you, stupid.”

“I love you more, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! I'd just like to say I haven't fully read the novel Bad Buddy was based on since I've been busy lately... If you have a twitter account follow me and let's be friends! @sunshinenanon


End file.
